The Wizard of Fantasia
by LonerGirl1012
Summary: Gloria Gomez was a headstrong girl who lives on her family ranch in Chihuahua, Mexico with her family. However, after running off from home in an attempt to save her horse from being taken, a storm sweeps her and her horse away to a magical land called Fantasia. Will Gloria ever get back home? Who will she met on her journey? What kind of troubles are waiting for her?
1. Chapter 1: The Ignored Warning

**The Wizard of Fantasia**

 **Chapter 1: The Ignored Warning**

* * *

Disclaimer~ Hey! I'm finally making a new story! I'm planing on making a comic for this story, and I'm getting help writing the story with my good pal Soniccouples10, Who also goes by ColorfulFandomWriteron deviantart. We're working together on this project based off my drawing right here —( art/The-Wizard-Of-Fantasia-728556487)

So as we work on this project, I'll be posting chapters of this both here on fanfiction, and on deviantart. Hope ya guys like it, and keep an eye out for my new comic on my deviantart account, which is lonergir6891.

* * *

We see the rural country area out in Chihuahua, Mexico. There was a dirt road that was surrounded by a sea of dry grass on the flat land. The sky was clear and blue with only a few clouds out, with the sun shining right above to show it was the afternoon.

Though at that moment, we hear the sound of hooves thumping against the dirt ground, before a we see a horse running down the path with a rider on the back.

The horse was female with a creamy yellow coat with brown splotches on her rear and a brown spot around the right side of her face covering one of her deep blue eyes, her candy red mane flowing as she rang and the medallion around her neck dangling wildly.

On her back we see a female hen in her late teens, about 17 years of age, with cream colored feathers and golden bling hair that was held in two pig tails that waved and bounced over her shoulders, wearing a ruffled pink and red dress with brown boots on as her curled comb and tail feathers bounced from the ride as her green eyes were focused ahead of her.

They both looked abit worried about something as they rushed to a Ranch up the blonde hen who kept looking back a few times.

However, they soon stopped not too far from their destination, the blonde hen hopping off of the horse's back as she then rubs the mare's snout soothingly.

"She isn't coming yet Sangria." The hen says in a southern accent. "Did she hurt you? She tried to didn't she?"

She says the last part with a glare behind to where they were running from before saying, "Come on! We'll go tell Abuela and Elias!"

Sangria whinnied before following her master to the soon arrived at the ranch, Gloria shouting out "Elias! Abuela!"

After looking around, she spots two figures near a chicken coop. The first figure was an old grey hen with black greyish hair and dark eyes, wearing a black dress with vibrant colored patterns on it, along with a knitted shaw and brown shoes. The next was a young adult male rooster with golden brown feathers and black hair as well as brown eyes, wearing a dark burnt orange shirt with brown pants and black boots.

"Abuela! Elias! You will not believe What Miss Feugo did to Sangria! She-" Gloria started to tell them, but her Abuela, Welma, interrupted, "Gloria, not now we're busy counting."

"But-!" Gloria starts to say but was cut off.

"Don't bother us now sis, this incubator went bad and we're likely to lose a good amount of our chicks." Elias interrupted as he put a few in his hat and their grandmother put some with some hens.

Ok, now this was making Gloria feel a little exasperated with how they kept putting her off. It was getting to the point that she was about to snap. Her best friend iend was in trouble and they weren't listening!

"But Abuela! Miss Feugo said she was gonna take Sangria away! She said she was gonna get the sheriff and-!" Gloria exclaims to her grandmother and older brother, but was cut off when the older hen says with a small sigh of agitation, "Gloria please! We're busy."

Always busy those two! Turning on her heals,the hen stomped off with a grumble, Sangria following in worry. As she did, we see three men over near the pigsty, along with a young girl.

There was a male black mouse with brown eyes wearing a red jacket over a white shirt with black pants and brown boots. Then there was a dog with a green hat and brown eyes, wearing a faded orange shirt with a black vest, along with blue pants and brown shoes. Then there was a black horse with brown eyes, wearing a tan cowboy hat with a brow shirt and tan pants and brown boots.

The horse was busy trying to get the pigs into the pen while a small little hen stood next to him, with softly blonde hair and pale yellow feathers as well as brown eyes, wearing a blue dress with brown boots and a green bow in her hair. The mouse and Dog were trying to guide the pigs into the stie...The dog falling into the mud a few times.

The little hen next to the horse was watching him curiously as she asks innocently, "You sure I can't help Senor Horace?"

"I'm sure your grandma wouldn't like you to get mud all over ya." The horse, Horace, replied with a sigh.

This made the little hen pout slightly, before spotting Gloria.

"Gloria!" She happily shouted before rushing to her big sister. Gloria grunted when she was tackled to the ground by the younger hen.

"Hola!" The young hen says with a grin.

"...Hola to you too Julia." Gloria grunts out. She groaned as she sat up,holding her head. "My head hurts now."

The little hen, Julia, grins sheepishly as she gets off of Gloria, the older hen standing up as she brushed herself off.

"Sorry sis." Was the sheepish reply from the smaller hen.

Gloria looks down at her, sighing, "Oh it's fine."

She then sees Horace, thinking that maybe he could help her. Jogging over, Gloria said, "Horace? What am I to do about Miss Feugo? Just because Sangria gets into her garden and eats her flowers-!" she was interrupted when Horace shouted in annoyance and exasperation "Goofy! Get out of there!" They watched as Goofy got dragged into the pig stye by the pigs.

"One of them has my pant leg in it's mouth!" The dog called back.

"My quick advice about Miss Feugo? Spit in her eye." Horace quickly said as he got into the pen with a huff.

Gloria seemed to have been considering doing that before the mouse then goes over to her, leaning against the pen as he says, "Now look Gloria, you aren't using your head about Miss Feugo. You'd think you didn't have any brains at all."

Gloria couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at this as she retorts while crossing her arms, "Hey! I do too have brains!"

"Well why don't you use them?" The mouse says casually with a shrug. "When you come home, don't go by Miss Feugo's place. Then Sangria won't get in her garden, and you won't get in no trouble. See?"

"Mickey, you are not listening." The hen grumbled, crossing her arms with a huff. Seriously? What does it take to get someone to listen?

"I'm only saying. You're head isn't made of straw ya know, it's an easy answer." The mouse retorted before pulling Goofy over the fence.

"Howdy Gloria!" The dog man said from the ground, waving his hand as his face was in the ground.

Julia, who was standing next to her older sister, giggles at this while Gloria lets out a small snort and a small grin. Good ole Goofy knew how to lighten the mood a bit.

"Hey, Goofy." the blonde replied as Sangria helped the dog up from the back of his vest in her muzzle.

"So! "Goofy sighed as he got to his feet, "That Nasty Miss Feugo again? What is her problem now?"

Gloria huffs when remembering why she was upset, neither her or then three men noticing that Julia had wandered over to the pigsty as the little hen sits along the fence.

"Well it started like this. I was walking home with Sangria past Miss Feugo's House, and-!" Gloria starts to say, but was yet again cut off. They quickly looked at hearing Julia scream when she fell into the pig stye. Thinking quick in panic, Horace sprang into action and jumps into the pig stye. Quickly getting Julia and getting the chick outta there, the group and Gloria looking over her in worry as Mickey asked, "Are you ok Julia?"

"O-oh i'm fine." Julia says in a stammer, while Horace leaned against the fence panting.

"That was heroic of you Horace-" Gloria started,but noticed the horse looked like he was terrified a second ago. Wait, was Horace...scared?

"You seemed as scared as she was." Gloria noted with a giggle, the other two men noting this as well, before they started to chuckle along.

"You ok there Horace?" Goofy asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, you looked spooked. You gonna let some pig make a coward out of ya?" Mickey snickers out as he laughs along with Goofy and Gloria, even little Julia couldn't help but giggle a bit as Horace glares at the laughing three.

However, the three men and two hens jumped in surprise when Wilma suddenly came over and asks in a strict tone from behind them, "What's going on here?"

The three men looked rather nervous at the old hen confronting them, gulping nervously as Mickey stammers out, "W-Well Julia fell into the pigsty and-!"

"There's no place for Julia around a pigsty!" Wilma interrupted sternly, making the three men shrink a bit. God she was quite a frightening woman.

"Abuela,she is having fun." Gloria muttered with a sigh.

Welma gave her a stern look before she then turns to the green men and says in a firm voice, "Now you three get back to work or else they'll be three men without a job."

This made said three nod quickly as they rush off to get to work, with Gloria rolling her eyes a bit as her grandmother as she and Julia then walk up next to her along with Sangria. After all, maybe now her Abuela will listen to what happened.

"Really, you heard what Miss Feugo said she was gonna do to Sangria?! She-" Gloria was starting to tell her, before she was interrupted yet again.

"Gloria please! You're making a big deal over nothing." Welma says with a sigh mixed with a groan.

"But Abuela-!" Gloria starts, but was yet again interrupted.

"Now, you just help us out today, and find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble." Welma says a bit exasperated before walking off, leaving the two hens and horse alone, the older hen thinking over what her grandmother just told her.

"Is there even such a place." Gloria huffs out as she crossed her arms.

"Well there must be." Julia pipes up, making Gloria glance down at the smaller chick. Julia looks up at her sister with her big doe brown eyes as she says with a grin, "Well it would have to be a place that you can't get to like by a boat or train. It must be far, far away."

Of course, Julia was a child that believed in things like that. Gloria however didn't believe such things. After all, things like that could only be found in fairy tales. But...she decides to play along so that she wouldn't crush her sister's hopes as the older hen hums before saying, "Oh? You mean like, over the moon? Beyond the rain?"

"Maybe somewhere over the rainbow!" Julia exclaims, causing Sangria to let out a neigh.

Gloria looks up at the sky as she and her sister go over to some hay with Sangria following, before the older hen starst to sing, "Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high...There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby..."

"Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue...And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true..." Gloria continues to sing as she leans against the large pile of hay while looking up at the sky.

Gloria looks down at her sister and grins, doing a twirl with her as she sang, "Someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me..." The two hens go over to a fence, the older hen picking Julia up to sit her down on it as she continues, "Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find me..."

Julia giggles.

It was then that the smaller hen then starts to sing, "Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly...Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?..."

The birds in the sky chirped loudly as the sun shines down on them. Gloria leans against the fence next to Julia as she sang, "If happy little bluebirds fly...Beyond the rainbow..."

Julia scoots closer to her big sister before the two sang together in harmony, "Why, oh, why can't I?..."

Gloria and Julia then hug as they look up at the sky, the birds chirping fading away, leaving only the sun to shine down on them. It was sweet moment. However, good times never last forever, because a dark cloud was coming to spur the rainbow...

* * *

Down the dirt road that leads to the ranch, we see a human woman with blood red hair and pale skin in a purple dress, her brown eyes narrowed as she ridden upon a black horse heading straight to the ranch.

She soon reached the front gate leading into the ranch, hopping off her horse to see Elias outside painting the fence, the woman saying sharply, "Mr. Gomez!"

Elias blinks in surprise at seeing her, before saying while tipping his cowboy hat in greeting, "Oh hola Miss Feugo."

Elias opens the gate for her as the woman says point blank, "I've come to talk to you and your grandmother about Gloria."

The rooster was surprised and confused about this, asking with a raised brow, "Gloria? What's she done?"

"What's she's done?" Miss Feugo asks, like it was suppose to be obvious, before gesturing to her right leg. "I'm all but lame for the bruising on my leg."

"She kicked ya?" Elias asks in surprise.

"No! Her horse." Miss Feugo says a bit exasperated.

"Ohhhh. She kicked her horse ey?" Elias asks s he shuts the gate behind her abruptly, making Miss Feugo jump a bit before she walks to the house as she huffs out, "No."

* * *

Miss Feugo sitting across from the old hen while Gloria stood next to her grandmother as the red headed woman said to Welma with a firm snappy tone, "That horse's a menace to the community. I'm taking her to the sheriff to make sure she's destroyed."

"What!? You can't!" Gloria exclaimed with a frown, half begging as she added, "You mustn't."

She then turns to her grandmother and older brother as she says in a begging tone, "Abuela! Elias! You won't let her take her will ya?!"

"Hey, of course we won't." Elias says to her in reassurance. "Won't we Abuela?"

The old hen didn't get the chance to reply as Miss Feugo's continues to speak, "If you don't hand over that horse, I'll bring a damage suit that will take your whole ranch! There's a law protectin' folks against animals that attack!"

"What if she keeps her in the horse area of the ranch? She's very gentle." Welma finally spoke, adding, "To gentle people that is." as Gloria hesitantly nodded in agreement.

Miss Feugo then rumagaed through her bag before pulling out a piece of paper while saying, "Well, that's for the sheriff to decide. Here's his order, allowing me to take her, unless you want to go against the law."

Elias takes the paper and looks at it before handing it to Welma.

Who looked regretful as she looked at her granddaughter, saying remorsefully, "We can't go against the Law, Gloria. I'm afraid poor Sangria has to go."

Gloria felt her heart sink...Like hell she'll let her take Sangria!

"Like hell she will be taking her!" she snapped.

This had surprised the three grownups, before Gloria then adds with a glare sent at Miss Feugo, "You go away or I'll...or I'll kick you myself!"

"Gloria!" Welma gasps at her behavior and words, Elias staring wide eyed in stunned silence while Miss Feugo was just as stunned as well.

"I tried to tell you about this earlier! But you never care at all to listen!" the younger hen snapped as she ran out the door, surprising the three adults.

Gloria ran out the door, past the horse that brought Feugo here, to Sangria where Mickey, Goofy, Horace and Julia looked in surprise as the hen hopped on her companion and then road off on her friend.

"Gloria, where you going!?" Goofy called after her...No answer as the blonde ran off.

"What was that about?" Mickey asks out loud while scratching his head with a sweatdrop. "I've never seen her this upset before."

Horace crossed his arms with a frown, looking as he saw their employers and walk outside, looking around.

Gaining his nerve, Horace goes over to confront the three, with Mickey, Goofy and Julia following after him.

Once close, he asked, "What happened to cause Gloria to do that?"

"We had a order from the sheriff to hand Sangria over." Welma explained with a sigh as she handed the order paper to him, the horse taking it as he and the other three men and little hen look over his shoulder to read it.

"Did Gloria break the law?" Julia asked inoccently.

"Sounds like she just wanted her friend safe incase." Mickey sighed.

They however knew that it wasn't best to go after her when she was mad, so they decided to let her go cool down first. After all, they didn't know how long she'll be gone. All they could only do, was wait.

* * *

Disclaimer~ Well I finally got the first chapter done. I couldn't have done it without my pal Soniccouples10. hope you all like it! X3

Gloria Gomez, Welma Gomez, Elias Gomez, and Julia Gomez belong to me.

Miss Feugo was created by me and Soniccouples10.

Mickey, Horace, and Goofy belong to Disney.

Gloria Gomez: art/Disney-OC-Gloria-Gomez-NEW-VERSION-696795619?ga_submit_new=10%3A1517450598&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1


	2. Chapter 2: No Longer In Mexico

**The Wizard of Fantasia**

 **Chapter 2: No Longer In Mexico**

* * *

Disclaimer~ Woo! Onto the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Sangria was running down the dirt road, past the plains with no sense of direction of where to go.

Basically,right now,she didn't give a crap on where they were going, as long as it was far away from those heartless people who had no care for Sangria.

After another mile, Sangria finally slowed down to a trot, and then to a walk as her owner seethed.

The red maned horse lets out a small whinny in concern, as if asking what was the matter.

"Just wanted to get away from those heartless people." was the snappish feeling the wind pick up abit but not stopping. Confused at what she meant by that, the horse stops and let's out another whinny.

"They were going to give you over to the sheriff to be destroyed. Not caring what happens because you kicked -so what?" Gloria huffed, anger clouding her judgement, not noticing the stern look her horse was giving her. Oh if only the red maned filly could talk.

The horse looked up when the wind started to pick up...Clouds forming in the sky. This made the horse look panicked, letting out a loud whinnying sound to alert her owner.

"What?" the ivory hen mumbled before looking at the clouds...Her green eyes going wide at seeing how dark those clouds were looking. In a bit of panic, Gloria looks around quickly for any kind of shelter, before spotting an old worn down barn nearby. Thinking quickly, Gloria snaps he reins on Sangria, making the horse run quickly towards the barn. Luckily the door was open so they ran in. Once inside, Gloria closed the doors to the barn.

"Ok! We should be ok in here." Gloria pants out as she leans against the wall, Sangria panting as well.

They were in a minute of silence until-

CRACK!

The barn's foundation was removed from the ground,dragged into the twister. The barn shook and trembled hard as it spun in the twister, with Gloria and Sangria stumbling in the barn. She runs over and opens the top part of the barn door and looks out, and what she saw stunned her. She could see the center of the twister as they spun in the air, the ground getting smaller with each second.

Closing the top door quick, pressing her back against the door as Gloria exclaims to Sangria, "I think we're in the cyclone!"

the horse whinnied out Of shocked confusion. How was that possible? Well, one thing's for sure, they'll be up there for quite a while.

* * *

As time past, the night into the next day, the two just sat in the center of the barn as it rocked from the winds. Then finally at noon, the barn started to fall. This startled Gloria and Sangria our if their comfort, stumbling and falling as they felt the barn drop fast.

A minute later, Gloria yelps when the barn suddenly landed hard, making her fall and land on her butt while Sangria sways dizzily. Oh my god that was crazy!

"God, what just happened?" Gloria asks out loud to herself with a groan, stumbling onto her feet as she rubs her head. They then sluggishly went outside...Stopping in shock at seeing the most beautiful town and flora they ever seen before. It didn't look like anyplace Gloria ever knew, and it was lush and green and filled with many plants that don't look common in her home area. All in all, it looked like something you'd find in a fairy tale.

"Sangria...I have a feeling we're not in Mexico anymore..." Gloria says to her horse, her eyes wide in shock as she slowly looks around as they walked.

The horse nieghed in agreement,looking froze at seeing something move in the bushes as her master looked around. Curious to what threat was, Sangria makes her way towards the bushes near her, sniffing a bit as she looks through them. She froze when a short, and she meant short as a child short, mouse shooed her away before going back into hiding, their flower like hat sticking out still. Sangria blinks in confusion at that. That mouse was smaller than Mickey! And that's saying something!

The horse then noticed a white orb float from the sky. With an alarmed expression, Sangria gallops over to Gloria, the hen looking around her in awe and shock. The blonde yelped when her friend picked her up by the back of her dress and hid in a bush fast.

"Wha? Sangria! What was that abo-" Gloria asks her companion with a confused expression, but was cut off when the red maned mare points a good at the floating bubble in the sky, the hen looking surprised when she soon saw this. They watched as the bubble landed,vanishing before they saw a teenage hspanic girl with long curly hair,wearing a red dress and shoes looking around with brown girl held some golden sceptor with a red crown in her hair.

"Hmm..I don't see anyone here." the teen mumbled as she looked around,scratching her head in then noticed the barn "Well,there's the barn,anyone in there?"

The hen and horse silently watched from their hiding place as the girl who came in by a bubble walk over to the barn. She then looked in,frowning at seeing it was empty "I see no one, did the mice make a mistake?"

"...Now I KNOW we're not in Mexico anymore." Gloria says to her horse quietly in the bushes, the red maned horse letting out a quiet whinny at that.

"Maybe I missed-" the girl muttered lowly to herself looking around...but saw a hit of red in the bushes.

"Hmm?" She hums out, going over to the bushes curiously. It's ocupants freezing in fright. Oh crap! They're gonna get caught! The lady soon stopped infront of their hiding spot,clearing her throat before asking kindly "Mind coming out of hiding please?"

Gloria and Sangria share a quick glance at that. They were they might aswell. So with a sigh, Gloria hesitantly rises from the bushes, Sangria following suit.

The human girl smiles, saying, "It's ok, I don't bite. My cousin might but he's not here." She said the last part jokingly.

Sharing yet another glance, Gloria and Sangria stepped out of the bushes.

"Who are you?" Gloria asked curiously.

"I believe it's more polite to introduce yourself first." The human replied with a smile.

Gloria was a little hesitant, but stood tall as she says, "I'm Gloria Gomez, from Mexico. And this is my horse Sangria." She gestures to the horse at the last sentence.

They raised a brow as the tan skinned girl asked Gloria "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"...Do I look old,ugly,green and warty?" Gloria asked without thinking, before she looked around at the sudden sound of laughter, before asking the taller girl, "What was that?"

"That would be the mice." The witch replied with a chuckle "They are laughing because I am a witch. I'm Elena, the good witch of the North."

Gloria wore a surprised expression as she asks with a gawking expression, "You are?! Oh, I beg your pardon! But I've never heard of a beautiful witch before."

"Only the bad ones are ugly." Elena replied with a grin. As the hen looked around curiously, Gloria then asks, "Where am I exactly?"

"Oh, you're in Micekin Land, and the mice want to know if you're a good witch, or a bad witch." Elena answers her honestly with a smile.

Rather puzzled by this, Gloria exclaims, "B-but I'm not a witch at all!

Elena blinks at that, saying, "Oh, well I was told by the mice that a witch had dropped a barn on top of the wicked witch."

Wait, wicked witch?

The hen and Horse looked before gasping in horror at seeing two old feet,that were turning to dust, with ruby slippers sticking out from under the barn.

"I-I didn't mean for that!" Gloria said in horror,covering her beak.

Elena though said with a grimace "Whether you meant to or not." She then smile "You're Micekin Country's hero. That lady had them enslaved. You saved them." She pointed at the hen as the mice came out of hiding. Gloria looks around at the mice in surprise, with Sangria beside her looking at them curiously. They were dressed in...Unique clothing, mostly looking like plants or at least a mix of clothing mixed mice looked at the strangers curiously, some poking Gloria curiously. Of course, Gloria didn't know what to make of this exactly.

She looked up when the witch asked curiously "Tell me. Where on this earth do you come from? Seeing your surprised look. Probably a civilized country,Fantasia has never been civilized." Elena waved her scepter, making a map split into five coradaneted of Red in 'Micekin Country', green in the south it looked like 'Ameling Country'.Gloria looked at the west part of the map in green writing in that part saying 'Gremkie Country.'.

The north being orange being labeled 'Wakelin Country.' In the center of the map was grey,a Silhouette of a city in the center with the label 'Moonstone City'.Gloria's green eyes then went to the outside the map of Fantasia...She grimaced with Sangria at the names 'Impassable Dessert','Shifting sands','Great Sandy Waste' and the last one made them audibly gulp 'Deadly Dessert'.

"I take a gander that is why? Those desserts cutting you off from everything?" Gloria asked.

"We actually still have Magic here because of it." Elena answered with a smile as she made the map raven haired girl then adds "The rest of the world doesn't have no more witches,warlocks or wizards."

Gloria looks at her in surprise at this, with Sangria looking rather confused as well as surprised.

"But now I have some of the still nervous mice to coax out of hiding." Elena told them as the hispanic teenager looked around.

She started to sing as she looked around " Come out, come out wherever you are  
And meet the young lady who fell from a land very far."

Some of the mice poke their heads out shyly and curiously from the bushes.

"She fell from the sky, she fell very far, and Mexico she says is the name of her land from afar." Elena sings as the mice slowly started to come out of their hiding places.

"Mexico she says is the name of her land afar." The mice sing in union, gathering out in the open of the town.

Elena guided Gloria and Sangria to one platform by the Miceskin river,singing as she did "She brings you good news, or haven't you heard?" they looked around as she added with a smile,raising her scepter to point to the sky above"When she fell from Mexico, a miracle occurred."

The mice gathered as the music took a upbeat as Gloria took a turn of the song, "It really was no miracle, what happened was just this-" The ivory female looked around,her fingers spred as she sang "The wind began to switch, the barn to pitch, and suddenly the hinges started to unhitch, just then, the witch, to satisfy an itch, went flying on her broomstick, thumbling for a hitch." Gloria jerked a thumb as if doing a hitch,a hand on her hip as she jerked her head at Elena,smiling sheepishly at the other teen at the end as Sangria nodded.

"And oh, what happened then was rich." A male mouse with a tall hat suddenly sang while crouching down, before the other mice soon stepped forwards before they sang with and to eachother, "The house began to pitch, the stables took a slitch. It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch. Which was not a healthy situation for the wicked witch!"

"The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a slitch. It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch. Which was not a healthy situation for the wicked witch!" The mice sang before they began to dance around in the center of the town rather joyously as a carriage was being pulled down the road by two white horses as the mice continued to sing, "Who began to twitch, and was reduced to just a stitch. Of what was once the wicked witch!"

A few Mice had guided Gloria to the carriage that had pulled up, the hen politely getting in. Very small,but she managed. She looked as two older male mice came over."We thank you very sweetly for doing it so neatly." the first mouse sang before moving away to let his friend who held flowers come to view,singing out, "You've killed her so we thank you, very sweetly." he handed Gloria the bouquet, the blonde hen taking a sniff. Gloria couldn't help but smile at the sweet aroma of the flowers, before looking up as Elena says with a big grin, "Let the joyous news be spread. The wicked, old witch at last is dead!"

The mice cheered rather loudly and cheerfully as the song continued, the carraige moving as Sangria followed after it as some miceskins started to go around the city, "Ding-dong the witch is dead! Which old witch, the wicked witch! Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead!"

We see some citizens going up some stairs,singing as some went past some sort of nest area "Wake up you sleepyhead. Rub your eyes, get out of bed. Wake up the wicked witch is dead!" the mice continued on sequence continued on as they sang, "She's gone where the goblins go! Below, below, below yo-ho! Let's open up and sing and ring the bells out. Ding Dong's the merry-oh, sing it high. Sing it low. Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead!" the started towards the mayor of their city's place as Gloria's carriage was arriving infront of the building, a mouse in a green a red suit helping her out.

Once she was out of the carriage, Gloria was then led up the steps infront of a building where other mice in audits waited. She soon stood next to the mouse in the green suit, before he soon started to say, "As mayor of the Micekin City. In the county of the land of Fantasia. I welcome you most regally."

It was then the the mouse in red then butts in as he says to the mouse in green, "But we've got to verify it legally! To see!"

"To see."

"If she!"

"If she."

"Is morally, ethically!"

"Spiritually, physically!" Another mouse says in a brown suit.

"Positively, absolutely!" A mouse in an orange suit sings as he adds to it.

"Undeniably and reliably dead!" All the mice sing right at the mouse in green, who was no doubt the mayor. Of course, Gloria was a little dizzy from glancing between the mice who sang. Nearby Elena covered her mouth which held a smile as she tried not to giggle.

Back at the crowd,Gloria,Sangria,The mayor and the other mice watched as a old mouse in some grey robe came over holding a he got up the steps,the old mouse sang "As Coroner, I thoroughly examined her. And she's not only merely dead. She's really most sincerely dead." he opened the scroll, big words on top sticking out the most, saying 'Certificate of Death'.

Gloria shares a puzzled look with Sangria before the former's attention turned to the mayor as he says, "Then this is a day of independence for all the micekin, and their descendants!"

"Yes, let the joyous news be spread! The wicked old witch at last is dead!" The mayor adds with a wide grin, the mice cheering yet again.

"Wake up you sleepyhead. Rub your eyes, get out of bed. Wake up the wicked witch is dead!" Gloria soon reached where Elena,the girl moving back a bit to give them room,standing somewhat next to the hen. "She's gone where the goblins go!Below, below, -ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out Ding Dong's the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead."

The crowd soon formed again,allowing three female mice ,from tall to small, dressed as ballerinas came through. Standing on their little toes, opening the scrolls each was holding, singing as they looked at her as they danced a bit, "We represent the Lullaby League. The Lullaby League, the Lullaby League." they hit a high note as they danced back a few inches "And in the name of the Lullaby League!"

The Lullaby League then curtsied as they finished " We wish to welcome you to Micekin Land!" Gloria had admit the league was adorable, cute name aswell. She and Sangria then watched as three young male mice came into view. A ginger mouse in blue,the second mouse grey in a red outfit, the last tanned in yellow and holding a big blue, green and red three just came over to the steps,leaning side to side as they sang, "We represent the Lollipop Guild. The Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild. And in the name of the Lollipop Guild!"

All three held out a hand as if going to shake Gloria's,the lollipop being handed to their national hero "We wish to welcome you to Micekin Land!"

Gloria was surprised by this, before the crowd of mice began to sing in union, "We welcome you to Micekin Land! Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!"

"From now on you'll be history!" The mayor of Micekin Country sings as he stands among the crowd to be seen.

"You'll be his-"

"You'll be his-"

"You'll be history!"

"And we will glorify your name!" The mayor and the other three mice next to him sang.

"You will be a bust!"

"Be a bust!"

"Be a bust!"

"In the hall of fame!" All the mice sang together in perfect union.

Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la! Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la!" They continued the last part of the song,the mice feeling that there celebration would never end...Sadly it did as a ball of green fire suddenly appeared, making all the mice duck in cover.

Screams were heard from all around out of the mice, before the green fire had died down to reveal a figure standing in its place. The figure was a tall and intimidating women with light green skin and black horns and scales that covered her head and neck, wearing a long black dress robe with purple on the inside. She was holding a golden staff with a topaz colored crystal ball on top, her yellow eyes scanning the area sharply.

Gloria looked at the unexpected woman in shocked and felt a bit fearful, with Sangria looking just as frightened as the green skinned woman soon saw the barn where the legs clad with the ruby slippers laid, and approached them slowly.

"D-didn't you say that she was dead?" Gloria asks Elana with a small stutter, something she rarely ever did.

"That was her friend, the Wicked Witch of the East. This is the Evil Fairy of the West." the taller girl now grimaced "She is worst than the other one."

It was then that said fairy then stood as she prowls around with a cold sneer on her face before she asks out loud for all to hear, "Who killed my dearest friend? Who killed the Witch of the East?!"

Her eyes looked around before they landed on Gloria,who flinched when she noticed her. Eyes narrowed into slits, the woman went over to them, demanding snappishly "Was it you!?"

Gloria's eyes widened at that, looking a bit panicked as she says, "What?! N-no it was an accident! I didn't mean to kill anyone!"

"Well my pretty, I can cause a accident aswell." The evil fairy, Malefacent, countered back as the head of her staff began to glow. Before she could even do anything, Elena interupts the fairy as she asks with a small cough, "Ahem! Aren't you forgetting about the ruby slippers?"

Malefecent blinked in realization as her staff's orb stopped around, before the fairy went past the cowering micekins and to the barn where the corpse of her friend was...Only to see the Ruby slippers were gone and her friend was no more but dust now!

"What?! They're gone!" Maleficent exclaims in shock as she then looks enraged. Where on earth did they go!? She then turns to glare at Elena sharply as she stalks over to them and snaps out, "What have you done to the ruby slippers?! Give them back to me or I'll-!"

"It's too late. There they are, and there they'll stay." Elena interupts the green skinned woman, before gesturing to Gloria's feet, making Gloria confused as she looks down, expecting to see her brown boots, before looking shocked to see that instead she wore the ruby slippers in heir place. Sharing a quick look of surprise with Sangria, the hen looked at the fairy when Maleficent threatenly demanded "Give them to me. I'm the only one who knows how to use them, they'll be useless to you."

"I would stay in them. They must be very powerful, or she wouldn't even want them so bad." Elena whispered, the young witch knowing something bad would happen if the hen handed the slippers over.

Maleficent turns to the Hispanic girl and snaps while pointing a finger at her, "You stay out of this Elena! Or I'll fix you as well!"

Elena just laughs at this before saying with a smirk, "Oh please! You have no power here. Now you better head off, before someone ends up dropping a barn on you."

The three quickly look up for a split second before the ebony and violet clad woman grudgingly mutters out, "Very well. I will bide my time." She then glared at Gloria. "I may not be able to handle you now. But I suggest you keep a eye out my dear. I'll get you my pretty, and your little pony too!"

Gloria couldn't help but clutch onto Sangria a bit at that as Maleficent let's out a loud cackle as she backs away before erupting into green flames. The miceet our fearful shouts as the flames soon died down, with Maleficent gone from sight. Elena was quick to tell them it was safe to get up, that the scary fairy was gone. The mice got up rather hesitantly at this, looking rather fearful as their murmurs filled the air. Gloria though was at a shock of what just happened. She was still trying to wrap her mind about this magic stuff. Gloria's thoughts were then broken when Sangria nudged her shoulder a bit with her snout.

After looking around,Gloria sighed as she muttered "Guessing I better get home before that perra gets me."

Elena nodded in agreement before asking "Can Sangria fly by chance?"

This made Gloria give her a puzzled look, sharing a glance with Sangria as the hen then says slowly, "Uh, I don't think she can..."

"Then you're going to have to walk to the Wizard of Fantasia. He can help you." the raven haired teen replied with a shrug casually.

The mice bowed as Gloria asked with a confused look, "The Wizard of Fantasia?" she made a 'time out' motion before asking, "Is this guy evil or good?"

"Oh he's good." Elena replied, pointing to the west with a jerk of her thumb "He lives all the way in Moonstone city, Fantasia capital. You have to follow the yellow brick road and it is a LONG way from here."

The mice all let out sounds of agreement as Gloria and Sangria look in he direction that Elena was pointing to...That was a very long way. Elena gently guided her to the center as she suggested "A little hint, do not take those shoes off no matter what."

"Sounds so easy." Gloria replied sarcastically with a dry tone, grunting when Sangria nudged her roughly as if saying 'be nice'. Elena though didn't looked to be bothered, motioning to the yellow and green swirl in the center of the town as she says, "Follow the yellow brick road."

Gloria looks over to the center, headding over to it hesitantly with Sangria following afree, before Gloria turns back to look at the Hispanic girl as she starts to say, "But what if-!"

"Just follow the yellow brick road." Elena said before she vanished into a white orb, flying away as the mice waved goodbye to her. Gloria and Sangria watched as the good witch floated away in her bubble, the two sharing a bewildered look before the hen says, "People sure do come and go so quickly around here."

The mice giggled as they all nodded in agreement as their hero looked at the ground.

"Follow the yellow brick road.." she muttered before taking a few steps. Sangria followed next to her owner, before the mayor of Micekin Land comes up to Gloria and says, "Follow the yellow brick road."

Gloria gives a small nod as she walks passed him, before another mouse comes up and repeats, "Follow the yellow brick road."

And yet again as Gloria continued to walk, a female mouse goes up and says while pointing at the yellow brick road, "Follow the yellow brick road!"

"Follow the yellow brick road!" Another mouse says as he went up to the hen and horse. And then another song began as the rest of the others sang out, "Follow the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick road."

"Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road!" The mice sang as Gloria and Sangria walked down the yellow brick road as it started to grow larger. "Follow the yellow brick, follow the yellow brick, follow the yellow brick road!"

They were then followed by the micekins, dancing abit in an attempt to just follow the beat of the music as the citizens sang out, "You're off to see the wizard,the wonder wizard of Fantasia!"

Even Gloria couldn't help but walk down the brick road with a skip in her dance to the rhythm as the Micekin continued to sing, "We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was! If ever, oh ever a wiz there was! The Wizard of Fantasia is one because! Because, because, because, because, because!... Because of the wonderful things he does!"

Both Gloria and Sangria were past the gate by now, going farther as the mice stopped, singing, "You're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Fantasia!"

All the mice waved goodbye to the hen who looked back to do the same with a grin. They were nice people. After waving goodbye, Gloria turns ahead to the road, and heads off down the road with her companion mare by her side. After all, they had a long journey ahead of them.

The sooner they find this wizard, the better. And little did they know what adventures lied ahead of them.

* * *

Disclaimer~ Gloria and Sangria belong to me.

Elena and Maleficent belongs disney.

Hope ya like!


	3. Chapter 3: The Strawbird

**The Wizard of Fantasia**

 **Chapter 3: The Strawbird**

* * *

Disclaimer~ Ok, now we're onto chapter 3. Hope ya like it!

* * *

About 15 minutes had passed as Gloria walked down the yellow brick road with Sangria at her side. The blonde hen was in deep thought as they walked, probably now finding the time to register everything that's happened. So far she has met a princess dressed witch, mice smaller than Mickey back home, an evil fairy out for her head it seemed...And seen magic is real...Actually real.

Of course it was hard to really take all of this in as Gloria snorts slightly as she says to her horse, "You know Sangria, this probably has to be the strangest day of my life."

The mare next to her neighed in amusement as she nodded. After all, it's not everyday you come across a magical land and find witches and magic and such. Gloria had always thought stuff like that only existed in fairy tales since she was thirteen. And now that she was here in this strange new land...yeah it was hard to take it all in.

"Hopefully, this guy can get us home." Gloria finally mutters as she leaned againsts a fence at the cornfields they arrived at, looking up at a scarecrow nearby. The stuffed male bird being full of brown straw, looking like a light brown rooster in a magenta jacket as well as matching pants, his feet clad in brown boots. A large sombrero was on top of his head, the comb sticking out from under it. He also had two eyes that were painted a chocolate brown color.

...One of them winking at Gloria, surprising both the hen and Sangria. What the?! Did he just wink at her?!

"You...saw that too right?" Gloria asked her friend slowly, adverting her green eyes to the horse next to her. Said horse looked just as surprised as Gloria, so at least it meant it wasn't just her that saw that. They then watched the beak start to move as the strawbird spoke, "Hola Senorita! You traveling down these roads?"

Gloria and Sangria stared at him with a look of surprise, their eyes wide. He...just spoke.

"Did...you just speak?" Gloria asks slowly in surprise and disbelief, her green eyes wide as Sangria looked just as surprised as her owner. The strawbird though just grins widely.

"Si! I did." He replied happily.

Gloria and Sangria blink twice at this, before the former shook her head before asking, "How is that even possible?"

This made the strawbird think a bit before he replies with a half shrug, "I'm not sure, but I suppose that some people without brains do an awful lot of talking don't they?"

Quirking a brow, the blonde hen asked, "You have no brain?"

The straw stuffed rooster tilts his sombrero a bit to show the side of his face where more straw was sticking out, saying, "Nope. Nothing but straw up here."

That...actually made sense now that Gloria thought about it. She heard a yelp from the scarerooster when Sangria came over and sniffed him. Oh! Gloria rushed over saying "Sangria! You don't just go over to a person made of straw suddenly!"

"S-She won't eat me right?" The male asked fearfully with a gulp.

Gloria was quick to say as Sangria continued to sniff him, "Oh don't worry. I'm sure she won't. I'll make sure of that."

That got a sigh of relief at that. Oh thank god! The strawbird sagged in relief...He then looked at himself sadly as he reminded himself of his prison. Gloria noticed the sudden sad look and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Not really. I've been stuck on here since I was made." Was the mullish reply.

"...How long were you up here for exactly?" Gloria asks with a raised brow.

This made the male blink at the question, before he tried to think and remember how long he's been on that pole for.

Remembering his age,the scarerooster said "I'm Two days old. I've been here for my whole life now."

This made Gloria share a glance with Sangria with a look of surprise before looking back at the rooster, the former asking, "Can't you get down?"

"Down? I can't think of a plan and it feels like something is keeping me on here." was the slightly panicked reply as the scarelet male moved abit, struggling to get down. Gloria realized what was wrong and went behind the pole, seeing a big iron nail holding him there. Seeing this, Gloria grasped the iron nail before she started to tug on it hard. Two,three tugs later did it come out.

"Yah!" The strawbird yelps as he falls to the ground and lands with a thud. Sitting up with a laugh, the Scarerooster picked up the hay that had fallen out of him, putting it back in before getting up as he says with a wide grin, "My it's good to be free-whoa!" he took a tumble over the fence, Gloria letting out a scream of worry.

This made the straw stuffed rooster sit up with a jolt as Gloria rushed over to him, asking with wide eyes, "Did I scare ya?"

"What? No! I thought you hurt yourself." The ivory female replied with a raised brow.

"But I didn't scare ya?" The scarerooster asks, making Gloria shake her head at that.

She then watched as the man suddenly drooped, "Ok."A crow then landed on his shoulder. It then just laughed, took a straw, and flew away.

This made the strawbird them say with a gesture of his hands, "You see?! I can't even scare a crow! They just come around and eat my straw and laugh in my face!"

He looked down glumly with a sad sigh, "I'm a failure because I don't have a brain."

"What would you do if you had one?" His rescuer asked curiously, crossing her arms as Sangria tilted her head, curious aswell.

"Do?" The scarerooster says as he ponders in thought. "Why if I had a brain I could..."

Scarecrooster started to sing as he gained a grin "I could while away the hours. Conferrin' with the flowers. Consulting with the rain."

He then smooths done some straw sticking out on his forehead as he continues to sing, "And my head, I'd be a scratchin', while my thoughts are busy hatchin' If I only had a brain."

The rooster then rolled down the small hill onto the road,Gloria coming over and grabbing his shoulder as he sang, "I'd unravel ev'ry riddle, for any Individdle." The hen helped the strawbird to his feet as the male continued, "In trouble or in pain."

Scarerooster then suddenly fell, Gloria catching him quick.

it was then hat Gloria starts to sing, "With the thoughts I'd be thinkin', you could be another Lincoln, if you only had a brain..."

She watched a smile come on her new friend's face before he sang, leaning on her shoulder, "Oh, I, could tell you why! The oceans near the shore." he then marched three steps away, standing tall as his right index finger to his head. "I could think of things I'd never thunk before."

Scarerooster then sat crossed legged, making Gloria giggle as he sang, " And then I'd sit, and think some more."

Scarerooster then stood up as he sang, "I would not be just a nothin'! My head all full of stuffin'! My heart all full of pain..."

"And perhaps I'd deserve you and be even worthy even you." The strawbird held Gloria close with a grin, "If I only had a brain."

Gloria gave her a even look, removing his arm and making the rooster twirl like as twister. Woah! The rooster fell on the ground with a yelp, looking up at the blonde when she walked over as the song ended. Smiling sheepishly, the today old male asked, "Not a thing to say?"

"..We need to get you that brain." Gloria chuckled, helping him up as she added, "If the scarecrows back in Mexico could dance like that, the birds would be scared to pieces." The strawbird perked up with a smile.

Holding her shoulders, he asked happily, "They would? Where is this 'Mexico' place?"

"Well it's where I live. And I'm trying so hard to get back that I'm going to the Moonstone City to get the Wizard Of Fantasia's help." Gloria replies with a grin, Sangria nodding in agreement as she trotted over.

Their new friend perked up more, holding Gloria's hands in his gloved ones as he asked, "You think he'd give me a brain if I come with you?"

Gloria was about to answer, but suddenly remembered that Maleficent was after her.

"Well, I don't see why not." Gloria starts off, before shaking her head before adding, "But you probably shouldn't. I already got a fairy after me head and I don't want you to become another target for her."

"Fairy? Ha! I'm not afraid of anything. I have no bones to break, skin to cut or blood to spill. So I fear no danger..." the Scarerooster then grew sheepish, "Though maybe animals that eat straw and a lighted match." He was mostly scared of the latter. He may not be able to die, but, he could still parish by a flame.

Gloria couldn't help but share a look with Sangria, before turning back to The Scarerooster as she says, "Can't say I blame ya."

But then she smiled, "Let's go."

This made the strawbird perk up,before he linked arms with her, falling as he said "Let's go!"

With that said, the two birds with their arms linked together start to sing, "We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Fantasia! We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was!"

The two birds and horse then walked down the road as the strawbird and Gloria continued, "The Wizard of Fantasia is one because Because, because, because, because, because...Because of the wonderful things he does!" Gloria had to steady when he stumbles some more, "We're off to see the Wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Fantasia!"

And so the hen and her mare continued down the yellow brick road, with a new companion to join them on their journey. As they turned around the bend, they failed to notice a grey horse coming out of the corn field, tilting his head before following. The stalion had been watching from the cornfield, having been exploring his farmer's land...He wondered where he was going. With that thought in mind, the horse followed them.

* * *

Disclaimer~ Alright! Done with chapter 3

Gloria and Sangria belong to me.

Panchito Pistoles and Martinez belong to Disney.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tinbird

**The Wizard of Fantasia**

 **Chapter 4: The Tinbird**

* * *

Disclaimer~ Now we got the tinbird. Can ya guess who it is? Hope ya like it!

* * *

They have been travelling for a few hours...Few hours and still not there...Oh god were Gloria and Sangria were getting awfully hungry.

"Good god I am starving!" Gloria finally groaned, adding to the straw stuffed rooster, "How come you aren't complaining?"

A grin was her reply as the male cheekily said, "I am made of clothe, straw and paint- I don't need to eat, drink or sleep."

Gloria snorts at that, muttering out, "Lucky you..."

Her friend chuckled at that. Gloria gives him a small glare at that, making him chuckle more as Gloria then says sarcastically with an eye roll, "Ha ya. Very funny. Good to know my misery amuses you."

Sangria whinnied in agreement. All three walked a bit more,but stopped when they heard a sound behind them. This made the three snap their heads back behind them to see what that was. But they saw nothing there.

The group looked around, before shrugging as they turned back around with Gloria saying, "Must have been nothing."

Two steps in, they hear it again. This made them stop again, looking around again as Gloria says outloud, "Ok now I KNOW that I heard that."

That's when they heard it again, before they turn to see some bushes rustling. The group tensesd a bit as the rustling grew louder and closer...before suddenly the certain gray head of a stallion pops up, and looked to be chewing on an apple.

"Aiy caramba!" Scarerooster yelped, jumping back a bit.

Gloria and Sangria though wasn't as startled as Scarerooster, the former sighing as she says, "Oh it's just a horse."

The stallion nieghed after swallowing, smiling. Sangria couldn't help but blink a bit, before trotting over to the stallion in the bush as she sniffed him. The male horse sniffed back curiously. After a minute of doing this, Sangria lets out a small whinny. She and the male horse stepped away from the bushes, the male coming out of it.

They then look when Gloria heads over to them, before she pets the gray horse's head, making him let out a neigh with a grin.

Scarerooster was still looking pretty startled by the horse's appearance, making Gloria roll her eyes as she says, "Oh relax! He seems pretty harmless."

Says her. The strawbird was running on impulse here...Said impulse saying to fear creatures that eat straw.

The strawbird yelped when the grey horse was suddenly in his face, sniffing him...Before nuzzling the two day old male.

...Looking at Gloria, the Scarerooster asked slowly, "Is this a good sign?"

Gloria snorts a bit, saying with a grin, "Don't worry. It means he likes you."

The horse whinnied with a smile, looking at the fake bird happily. Scarerooster blinks at this, before grinning a little as he scratched behind the grey stallion's ears.

The scarelete male hugged the horse, saying, "You are nice."

The stallion snorts as he nuzzled the strawbird, Gloria chuckling a bit at the scene.

It was then that the strawbird pulls back from the horse as he asks said stallion, "So, you gotta name?"

The silver equine shook his head in reply, ears drooped sadly. All anyone ever called him was 'boy'...No name. This made the strawbird feel bad for the stallion...until he gets an idea. Grinning, the straw stuffed rooster says, "Well, then I suppose we might as well give you one."

He yelped when his new amigo jumped happily at that.

"Hey! Hold it amigo!" Scarerooster said, waving his hands abit. It took a moment for the grey horse to calm down, but he was still looking happy. Now to name him.

The strawbird thought it over for a minute...before snapping his fingers with a grin as he says, "I got it! How about Martinez?"

The stallion thought it over, before nodding in approval of the name. Martinez then licked him on the forehead. This made the straw stuffed male look surprised, before grinning a little as he says, "Awww! Martinez."

Said horse whinnied happily, before both he and the strawbird turn when Gloria asks the latter as she leaned against Sangria, "Speaking of names, what am I to call you?"

The rooster raised a brow at that. Seeing this, Gloria explains with a half shrug, "Well I can't exactly just call you strawbird all the time now can I?"

This made he straw stuffed rooster blink at that, before thinking a bit. He hadn't exactly thought of it. It had to be a good name...A name to make him his own person. And so he thought, and he thought hard...until he came up with one.

"Panchito!" He said.

Gloria blinks a bit at that, before humming as she says the name as if testing it out, "Panchito...Not a bad name."

The strawbird infront of her smiled, saying happily, "Gracias."

Their attention though was caught when they saw Martinez had wandered off a bit and was eating another apple. Where was he getting these apples from?!

"Where you get these!?" Gloria asked, hungry and starting to get cranky.

Martinez though didn't hear her as he ate the apple, swallowing it before he moved to...another apple that was lying on the ground.

...They had to be near apple trees.

And so with that in mind, Gloria rushed ahead of the group, the others follwoing after. Soon enough, they soon saw that there were many apple trees near a little shack just next to the yellow brick road.

Perfect!they all headed over to the overgrown sprouts, Gloria picking for a apple.

Only for it to be snatched away and her hand slapped.

"Ow! Son of a-!" Gloria yelps, holding her hand as she nearly cursed when suddenly another voice coming from the tree said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey! I was hungry, and since we have been-!" the blonde started, but did a double take as she looked at the tree, asking, "Wait! Did you say something?"

The tree though ignored her as he mocks out with a small sneer, "Oh she was hungry she says."

Gloria then looks when another tree repeats the same thing just as mockingly, before looking back at the first tree as he says, "Well! How would you like it if someone came along and picked something off of you?"

The hen groaned as she muttered, "I keep forgetting I'm not in Mexico."

Panchito though walked over and stood beside her, glaring at the trees a bit before saying to the hen, "Come along senorita! You don't want any of THOSE apples."

Annoyed, the tree asks in a snap, "Are you implying my apples aren't what they are to be?!"

"Oh no! It's just that she doesn't like the little green worms that are in them." Panchito says with a look of mock.

"Why you!" The tree reached out in rage and attempts to grab at them. This made Gloria let out a small shriek as she pulls away with the help of Panchito.

Both rushing out of range before the strawbird whispered, "I'll show you how to get apples." He then made faces at the trees.

Of course, this provoked the trees into throwing apples at them. Which was just what Panchito planned on! And so the two were dogding the apples left from right.

"Guess that did it!" Panchito cheered, dodging an apple, catching another as he finished his words, "Help yourself!"

And so with that said, Gloria goes to pick up the apples that were on the ground, the throwing starting to cease. She went after an apple that was going to the trees nearby. Smiling as she knelt down to pick it up...Only to notice a brown metal object next to her hand...Least she thought it was metal. Curious at the mysterious object, Gloria knocks her knuckle on it, making it emit a loud clicking sound. She looked up and saw it was attached to a dark green...Leg? Gloria now stood up to see exactly what this metal leg was attached to.

As she stood, that's when she saw that it was attached to a body. She saw that it was a green parrot made of metal, wearing a yellow suit jacket and a hat on his head that were made of metal. Even his red and blue tail feathers were made of metal. The parrot was frozen in place, holding a metal hammer in his hands that was lowered above a large rock.

"Panchito! There's a bird made of Tin over here!" Gloria called out, her gaze not leaving the tin male infront of her.

This caught Panchito's attention, who rushed over to where Gloria was staring at the metal bird. Once closer, the strawbird blinked in surprise.

"...Did you notice him before?" Panchito asked in confusion.

Gloria shook her head as she says, "I just now noticed him."

Both jumped when the man started making sounds from his rusted shut beak.

Blinking in surprise, Gloria asks the metal parrot slowly, "Did...you just say something?"

"Mmmhm!" Was the reply from said bird. Gloria leaned in to make out what he was saying, before she then says, "He said 'oil can'."

"'Oil can' what?" Panchito asks with a look of confusion.

"Oil can?.." the blonde muttered before looking around. Was there- Right! A oil can, he probably had one for incase he rusted up...But where was it?

...It was then that Gloria spotted a can on a small boulder just nearby.

Great! She quickly walked over to the oil can, picking it up.

The hen then makes her way back over to the metal bird, asking, "Where do ya want to be oiled first?"

"Mmm mm!" He replied, his eyes looking down a few times.

"I...think he's trying to say his mouth." Panchito says with an eye brow raised.

Nodding at this, Gloria let a few squirts on the corner of the tin bird's beak. They could hear it start to squeal as Panchito takes the oil can and gives out some squirts on the other side.

After moving his beak abit,the tinbird finally spoke in gasps for air, "Finally I can talk! Oil my arms, please?" He begged the last part, his arms were killing him. Panchito was quick to do one arm before passing the oil can to Gloria to do the other. Trying with all his might, the metal parrot finally, after twenty seconds, lowered his arms with a groan. Being worried after hearing the screaching of the rusted joints, Gloria asked quickly, "You ok? That sounded painful."

"I am fine. I held that hammer for ages." The tinbird sighed, moving his joints a bit to get rid of the extra rust.

Panchito tried to help with loosening one of his arms as Gloria did the other, the hen asking, "Damn! How'd you end up like this?"

"Well." The tinbird huffed a sigh, "About a year ago, I was going to hammer this rock to see if it was a geode- was my job. I'm a minor. When it suddenly rained..." he winced at the memory, "Been rusted in that position ever since."

Panchito grimaced, saying, "And I thought being nailed to a pole was bad."

Gloria grimaced as well as she managed to make one of his arms loose, before saying, "God it must have suck to have been stuck here like this for a long time."

"It did." Was the reply.

"Well, you're perfect now." Gloria says to the tinbird, making him look at her.

After gesturing to his neck so that it could be oiled, the parrot made from metal says, "Perfect? Bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect."

This made Gloria stop midway in squirting his neck with oil, the hen and rooster now giving him a strange look. He wanted them to...what?

"Go ahead, bang on it." He said. Cautiously, the female bird of the three did so. She covered her beak at hearing the empty echo.

Panchito though was looking rather amazed at that, saying with a grin, "Wow! What an echo!"

Shaking his head, the other bird said, "It's empty. When I was made, I was not given a heart." He drooped at that sadly.

This made Gloria and Panchito look surprised, both saying at the same time, "No heart?!"

"No heart." Was the sighed reply as the tinbird hit his chest, making him stumble back abit.

When Panchito and Gloria went to help him, the parror just shook his head before he sang, "When a man's an empty kettle. He should be on his metal. And yet I'm torn apart..." He looked down sadly abit.

Shaking his head a bit, the tinbird continues to sing, "Just because I'm presuming. That I couldn't be kinda human, if I only had a heart..."

The metal parrot grinned as he leaned towards Gloria, the hen smiling a bit as he ssang, "I'd be tender, I'd be gentle,and awful sentimental. Regarding love and art..." He had smiled as he moved from the hen.

"I'd be friends with the sparrows. And the boy who shoots the arrows." He then sang as he made a bow and arrow gesture with his hands, before looking rather sad as he sings out in addition, "If I only a heart..."

The tinbird smiled as he stood up straight as he then sang, "Picture me, a balcony. Above a voice sings low-" he was about to say what when a sudden female voice from nowhere said, "Where for art thou, Romeo?"

The three looked around before a heart beat was heard, the tinbird singing, "I hear a beat." Another heart beat was heard ,the parrot sighing with a smile as Panchito and Gloria looked at him with a grin, "How sweet!"

"Just to register emotion, jealousy, devotion. And really feel the part..." The metal parrot sang out, leaning up a bit with a grin.

Smiling, the tin sang as he held his hand together, "I could stay young and chipper." He then held a hand up to his bow, before flicking his wrist down. "And I'd lock with a zipper!" The parrot then sighed, "If I only had a heart.."

It was then that the parrot then attempts to walk, though it wasn't easy when his joints were still a bit rusty. One even got stuck!

He quickly points to his knee, making Gloria quickly rush over to oil it. After moving the joints abit, the minor went to walking again. With a slight pause, he took a bow, before stumbling backwards which caught the two horses, hen and scarerooster by surprise. Before they could go to help him, he waves his hands reassuringly, showing he was fine, before he then starts to do a little dance. While doing so, Martinez came over and joined in a bit.

The others though stayed on the sidelines and watched. He looked to be gaving fun. With a sudden thought, Gloria whispered something to Panchito. The rooster looked thoughtful a bit. He then whispers something back to her.

Whatever they were whispering about, we can find out later. Both Gloria and Panchito then look as the tinbird used himself as the drums before pumping a arm, steam shooting out of his hat with a whistle. Woah! That was cool! Gloria and Panchito shared a grin again as they watched their new friend dance. He then stood tall before leaning to the side. Their eyes widening at that, they rush over to catch him before he fell. Only the green male didn't. The tinbird pulled himself up...before 'falling' the otherway, so the hen and rooster rush to the other side. He then leaned the otherway- ok he was just joking around at this point! He had to be.

Getting a little annoyed at this, Gloria stood on one side while Panchito stood on the other, that way the parrot couldn't fall. It was then that the metal parrot stopped...Until the parrot was now, for real, losing control and started rapidly stumbling away, making Panchito, who grabbed his arm in order to try and stop him, to tumble badly. All three were soon by the cabin nearby, the tinbird hitting his back at one of the broken bolders.

"Are you ok?" Gloria asked as she stopped next to him, helping him up.

The tin bird just said, "Afraid I'm alittle rusty yet." He tried to move his rusted arm, glaring at it when it wouldn't move.

Seeing his annoyance, Gloria got the oil can and oiled her new friend's shoulder, "Nice dancing."

It was then that she looked like she was thinking a bit, before she then says, "You know, me and Panchito were just wondering if ya wanna come with us to the Moonstone City to see the Wizard of Fantasia and see if he can give you a heart mister...?"

Seeing that she had this question of who he was, the metal parrot says with tip of his hat, "Oh, just call me TinZe senora."

He then looks down and adds, "Though I don't know if he'll even give me one when we get there..."

"Oh I'm sure he will." Gloria encouraged with a smile. She then adds, "After all, we have came such a long way."

Before more could be said, a loud cackle filled the air, startling the three birds as they hear the startled neighs of Martinez and Sangria. They looked to the side of the house. Seeing Malefacent there, grinning evily, if not mockingly, as she asked "You call that long?" She slammed her staff down with a chuckle, "Why, you just begun."

She then turns to the two male birds, asking with a malicious grin, "So, you're helping the little lady along, are we my fine gentlemen?"

Panchito and TinZe kept their distance, the former holding Gloria's shoulders as he shook a bit. The two then flinched when Maleficent then scowled out, "Well stay away from her! OR I'll stuff a mattress with you."

She said the last sentence towards Panchito, pointing a finger right at him, making the straw stuffed rooster gulp with a tremble. TinZe pointed to him before looking at the fairy when she said to him, "And you! I'll use you as a Beehive!"

Looking rather startled, TinZe points to himself with a tremble as if to ask 'Who, me?'. They then watched as the black and purple clad woman waved her hand, making green flames to appear in her hand as she asked darkly, "Want to play ball, strawbird?" She threw the flames with a laugh.

This caused Panchito to let out a loud yelp, scrambling away from the green flames that landed before the group. As Gloria tried to calm him down, TinZe knelt down and put out the flames with his hat.

Maleficent let's out another cackle, before suddenly green flames engulfed her. They then faded a few seconds later, the fairy no longer there. Once she was gone,Tinze stood to his feet as Gloria helped Panchito up to rooster and parrot glared at the spot that was now just smoke.

"I'm not afraid of her." Panchito huffed before looking at Gloria, "I'll see you to the wizard now. Whether I get a brain or not." He crossed his arms as he added, "Stuff a matress with me? Like that'll happen."

TinZe then makes his way over, saying, "I'll come along and help get you to the wizard, whether I get a heart or not."

He metal parrot then glares up to where Maleficent once stood, saying, "Beehive? I'd like to see her try and turn me into one."

He crossed his arms with a scoff. Gloria looked at them with a worried look, saying, "You two don't have to go with me."

She didn't want them to get into danger. However, they weren't gonna change their minds.

"We're still coming." The two males said.

Gloria sighed as she said, "You two are stubborn.." she smiled at them, "But good friends."

This made Panchito and TinZe grin back. They then held out their arms,the former asking "To Fantasia?"

Grinning a bit, Gloria takes hold of their arms as she and TinZe then say in union, "To Fantasia."

Music started to play in the background as they started walking.

"We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Fantasia! We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was!" The three began to sang as they walked with a skip in their step, with Snagria and Martinez trotting after them.

"If ever, oh ever a wiz there was, the Wizard of Fantasia is one because, because, because, because, because, because...Because of the wonderful things he does!" They were going into the forest with the two horses following, "We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Fantasia!"

And so with that, the three birds head off into the woods with the two horses behind them.

Wonder what else lies ahead of them.

* * *

Disclaimer~ Alrighty. Got chapter 4 down. Plus I keep forgetting to say that this story is based off of both the movie and book of 'The Wizard of Oz' by Frank Baum.

Gloria and Sangria belong to me.

Panchito Pistoles, Martinez, Jose Carioca, and Maleficent belong to me.


	5. Chapter 5: The Cowardly Hybrid

The Wizard of Fantasia  
Chapter 5: The Cowardly Hybrid

* * *

Disclaimer~ Ok, this is the fourth chapter. Can ya guess who's the Cowardly Lion? Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a mile into the forest,and it seemed to be darker before it gets lighter. Panchito noted this as Gloria mumbled out, "I already didn't like this forest. You had to point that out?"

...TinZe then went to say, "Least we won't run into Lions,Tigers and Bears..." the rusted parrot looked around as he added, "I think..."

...He thinks? Not helpful man! Not helpful!

Gloria gives him a small glare, snapping out quietly, "Not helping!"

TinZe looks a bit sheepish at that. They all looked around, picking up their pace. Sangria and Martinez were both looking around nervously between Gloria and Panchito, the strawbird's teeth chattering fearfully.

He so hoped that they didn't run into anything...

The strawbird spoke to soon as they heard a roar up a head of them. There, crouched down on all fours was a...Actually it looked like a lion/duck hybrid in a brown furlined shirt, a darker pair of brown pants with no boots. His blue eyes partly hidden by the bangs of his brown mane, the lion tail switching a bit. The group stopped when they saw him, the lion/duck hybrid narrowing his eyes at them intently with a snarl.

"...TinZe you jinxed us." Gloria said as she and Panchito gave the parrot a blank look with Sangria and Martinez.

This made the metal parrot grin sheepishly with a sweatdrop. The friends spread out when the hybrid charged at them. But, he did manage to hit Panchito, causing the strawbird to spin off into a log nearby. TinZe went at the lion/duck...Only to be hit by a clawed fist as the beast roared. Once the metal bird hit the ground and their attacker went for the horses was when Gloria went into action, slapping the brown maned duck. Said male hit the ground, holding his cheek as the hen chided, "Shame on you!"

Those blue eyes now started to water abit as the hybrid looked at noticed and grimaced as the duck/lion hybrid asked in a quacky voice, "What you do that for? I didn't bite anyone."

"You tried too." the hen retorted with a sudden then added as her friends got to their feet, "Why, you're nothing but a coward."

...The tears fell in spouts,TinZe having to jump back in fear of getting rusted Panchito didn't move back,giving a now slightly worried Gloria a blank look with Sangria. Martinez grimaced at the sight. Feeling a bit bad, Gloria opens her mouth to form some kind of apology when the hybrid spoke out with a whimper, "You're right! I am a coward."

He sniffled with a watery tone as he added, "I even scare myself."

Panchito helped him up abit, the hybrid now wringing his tail. TinZe winced in sympathy for the hybrid along with Gloria. Poor guy. That was just sad. With a sniffle, the lion/duck said, "Look at the circles under my eyes. I haven't slept in weeks!"

Trying to be helpful, TinZe asks him hesitantly, "Have you tried counting sheep?"

"I'm afraid of them." was the meek reply.

Panchito grimaced, saying as he pats the hyrbid's back sympathetically before saying, "Oh that's too bad amigo."

"I'm a predator." was the dry reply.

The strawbird didn't seem to be fazed by this, and instead turns to Gloria as he asks curiously, "You don't suppose the wizard can help him too, do ya?"

Gloria thought it over, saying, "Well, I don't see why not."

Yeah! He would...But the hybrid with them, Donald, felt hesitant. The reason why was because he was worried that the wizard wouldn't give him anything. Donald sighed as he muttered quietly to himself that the others don't hear, "There I go, being a coward again..."

Feeling sympathetic, Gloria patted his shoulder. She felt rather bad for the guy.

"It's not easy being a coward." Donald said as they started to walk. This made the three other birds share a look along with the two horses.

"Mind telling us?" Gloria asked.

We here music start to play as they walk, before Donald then starts to sing, "Yeh, it's sad, believe me, missy. When you're born to be a sissy. Without the vim and verve."

He shrugged,crossing his arms "But I could change my habits, never more be scared of rabbits." He hugged Gloria in fear when a bunny crossed his path, halting the groups movement. He then drooped, "If I only had the nerve."

Sheepishly smiling, the hybrid quickly let the blonde hen go, walking again, "I'm afraid there's no denying. I'm just an awful dandy-lion."Donald soon covered his head with his hood, "A fate I don't deserve."

"But I could show my prowess! Be a lion, not a mouse! If I only had the nerve!" Donald sang with a bit of of spunk, puffing his chest up a bit.

Panchito, TinZe, Gloria, Sangria and Martinez then watched as the white feathered male climbed onto a nearby rock, doing a pose as if he were a superhero, "Oh I'd be in my stride! A king down to the core." He quickly did a fast spin, now wearing a red velvet cape with grey furr,a crown on his head."Oh! I roar the way I never roared then I'd rrwuff." Donald let out a loud roar, making the group next to the rock flinch in surprise. Smiling, he then sang, "And roar some more."

"I would show the dinosaurus, who's king around the forus. A king they's better serve." Donald samg as hops down from the rock, panding right next to Martinez, who lets out a surprised and startled neigh.

The brown mained hybrid continued as he went to stand next to Gloria, "And with my regal beezer. I could be another Caesar. If I only had the nerve." They started walking down the yellow brick road again.

Donald then sang out as they walked, "I'd be brave as a blizzard-!"

"I'd be gentle as a lizard." Tinze cuts in as he sings, interrupting Donald with a smile.

"I'd be clever as a gizzard!" Panchito then sings, beaming rather widely.

It was hen that Gloria cuts in before any of the three males could sing some more, "If the Wizard is a Wizard who will serve..."

The other three perked up with smiles, Panchito singing out, "Then I'm sure to get a brain."

"A heart." TinZe held a hand over where one would be with a smile.

"A home." Gloria smiled, looking at Donald, who sang, "The nerve."

The four birds then share a look, before linking their arms together before singing in union, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Fantasia! We hear that he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was!"

"If ever, oh ever a wiz there was, the Wizard of Fantasia is one because, because,, because, because, because, because! Because of the wonderful things he does!" The group started to get out of site. "We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Fantasia!"

And so the group vanished down the yellow brick road, and off to the great Moonstone City. But like every great story, there were obstacles and enemies shadowing behind them, waiting for the chamce to strike.

* * *

Disclaimer~ Gloria and Sangria belong to me.

Panchito Pistoles, Senor Martinez, Jose Carioca, and Donald Duck belong to disney.

Hope ya like it! X3


	6. Chapter 6: Of Plots And Poppies

The Wizard of Fantasia

Chapter 6: Of Plots And Poppies

* * *

Disclaimer~ Hello, I finally finished this chapter after a long while. Hope ya like it!

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Fantasia in a dark and looming castle high up in the rocky mountains, we see Maleficent in a room with large window viewing the mountain terrain below. The green skinned fae was looking into a crystal ball that illuminated the room, showing Gloria and the group walking through the forest.

The fairy was not happy. At all.

Maleficent frowned as she watched through the crystal ball, before saying outloud in the room, "So, you won't take warning, eh? All the worse for you. I'll take care of you now instead of later."

She then turns away from the crystal ball, stroking her chin in thought as she says to herself, "When I gain those ruby slippers, my power will be the greatest in Fantasia."

And so she decided to use one of her dark methods to take out the young hen, and calls out loudly, "Ebony!"

The faint sound of feet filled the air, before soon a figure rushed into the room. Said figure was a female parrot that was a midnight blue color and had long tail feathers that were a darker blue. She wore a pale green blouse with a dark brown skirt, a white apron over top along with brown flats, her clothes looking a bit dirty. Her long raven hair had a brown bandana holding some it it out of her face, with only her left side being completely covered.

"Y-you called mistress?" The female parrot stutters out meekly in a soft voice, her violet eye gazing at the green skinned woman timidly from behind her black framed glasses.

"I need for you to fetch my elixar of poison that's by the shelf in the far corner." Maleficent says as she turns back to the crystal ball, gesturing to the shelfs rather carelessly.

The midnight blue parrot, Ebony, widens her eyes at that, before stuttering out, "B-but-!"

"Get to it you insolent girl! Don't test my patience!" Maleficent interrupts loudly, snapping at the young parrot with glare and a sneer, causing poor Ebony to squeak a bit in fear as she rushed to get said potion. The macaw felt bad for even touching the vial when she found it, going back to the fairy.

Once she was close enough, the fairy snatched the vial out of the timid bird's hand, before saying with a small sneer, "Now get back to work."

Ebony nods fast as she all but runs out of the room, not wanting to face the evil fairy's wrath.

Once she was gone, Maleficent turns back to the crystal ball, pouring the liquid into a nearby bowl that was on a table as she then says, "Now my beauties. Something with poi-son in it I think. With poison in it. But attractive to the eye, and soothing to the smell. Hahahaha!"

She mixed the contents up,a vision of beautiful flowers appeared in the crystal.

"Poppies..." Malegicent mutters out softly, before a cruel smirk forms on her face. "That should put them into a nice...sleep."

And if they are in the flowers long enough...death.

At this, Maleficent lets out a low chuckle, before it grew into a loud cackle that sounded rather evil and wicked.

* * *

The scene then changed to show the same large field of red poppies that rested just outside of the entrance of a forest, separating it from the yellow brick road that lead straight to...the Moonstone City! The light blue city sparkled in the daylight. Showing it's magnificence to all who'd lay eyes upon it. The view then shifted towards he forest on the other sode of the poppies, before we catch glimpses of certain figures walking by the bushes.

Stopping in their tracks, Gloria and her friends looked at the site as the hen said, "Look! Moonstone city is closer and prettier than ever."

Gloria nearly jumped whenPanchito grabs her shoulders from behind, peering iver her shoulder with a grin as he lets outba whistle before saying, "My! He certainly must be quite a good wizard to live in a place like that!"

The others nodded in agreement, Donald saying, "What are we waiting for then!?"

"Sim! We better hurry!" TinZe adds in, before the group then start to bolt through the field of poppies.

The four were practically racing, the two horses following them...But four out of six of the group started to get tired not to far from the other end of the poppies.

"Come on! Hurry up slowpokes!" Panchito days with a laugh, running fast as he didnt seem affected with tiredness.

"We're almost there!" TinZe also calls out with out any wear from the running, before the two stop just on a small hill that was just a few feet away from the path of the yellow brick road.

The others though were now barely awake when they came over. Gloria, along with Donald and the two horses, were panting tiredly as the hen pants out, "God I feel so tired..."

They looked when the horses hit the ground. What the?! What on earth could make the horses that tired?...Aswell as Gloria and Donald, who looked about ready to pass out at any moment.

"I'm not sure if I can run any further..." Gloria pants out tiredly.

Panchito and TinZe share a look, before turning back to them as the former says with his arms reaching towards her, "Well here. Give us your arms, and we'll pull you along-!"

"No, no I have to rest for a second." Gloria interrupts with a yawn as she sat down after her friends let her go.

This now made the strawbird and tinbird look worried, before the former starts to say, "Well you can't rest now senorita! We're almost there and-!"

It was too late. Gloria had soon layed her head down against the red flowers, out like a light in slumber.

"Ya know." Donald yawned as he walked abit, "Forty winks wouldn't be bad."

He then lets out a big yawn, before he was about to fall down onto the ground triedly until he felt two pairs of arms grab hold of him from both of his sides as Panchito exclaims, "Not you too amigo!"

"Great! Now now have to carry Gloria AND the horses." TinZe pointed out as they looked around.

"You loco?! We can't lift the horses!" Panchito jerked his head to a sleeping Gloria, "I have no idea if I can lift her!"

"Well we'll have to try! Unless you have a better idea." TinZe replies back in a retort.

The brainless strawbird grimaced in reply at that. He knew that the other bird had a point, and it's not like he could come up with anything good, due to not having a brain and all.

...Yeah! They were in bind here.

Thinking a bit, Panchito then says hesitantly, "How about the three of us try and get Gloria up, then we can worry about the horses."

Seeing as they didn't have much options, TinZe nods as he and Panchito let go of Donald to puck Gloria up, only for the hybrid to fall to the ground tiredly.

"Look at him! This is terrible!" The metal groaned as they looked atbtheir snoring friend.

"What do we do!?" Panchito now asked in panic as he pulled the hedges of his hat down.

TinZe shakes his head a bit while holding his head as he says in worry, "I don't know. It's as if some they're under some kind of spell."

...That's when it hit them.

"Maleficent!" Both birds exclaim at once. She must have had something to do with this!

"Oh god what do we do?!" TinZe says in panic, before he then looks around frantically as he attempts to call out, "Help! Somebody help!"

Panhito though cuts him off while waving his hands, saying, "It's no use screaming at a time like this! Nobody will hear ya!"

He then went on to shouting "Help! HELP!" the rooster looked around. Nobody was around. Who could possibly hear them?

Little did they know, someone was.

Up in the blue sky, we see the faded image of Elena smiling a bit as she waved her wand, before suddenly a flurry of soft snowflakes start to fall from the sky.

Panchito, being the first to realise it, exclaims in surprise, "It's snowing!"

The snow falls from the sky, covering the red poppies in a layer of white.

Maybe it would help...right?

We look on in closely, Gloria slowly but surely waking up with a groan. Her groan had alerted Panchito, before he turns to see Gloria sitting up with a yawn, her eyes fluttering open in confusion.

"Oh it does help." He sighed in relief as the hen sat up when the strawbird knelt next to her. Next to them,the horses woke up with Donald...What a snowy mane the hybrid had. The horses along with Gloria and Donald were looking around in confusion, before the hybrid says honestly, "Unusual weather we're having eh?"

Gloria couldn't help but crack a grin in amusement, before the hen looks to the side and goes wide eyed, exclaiming, "Hey! TinZe's rusted up!"

Said bird was frozen in a sad expression, looking to have been going to shield himself from the frozen water. But got rusted solid, again!

Gloria and the others scrambled to un rust their friend,not noticing thatt they were being watched.

* * *

Back at her castle, Maleficent snarled as she clenched her teeth while saying, "Someone always helps that girl!"

Ebony, who was busy cleaning the shelves in the room under Maleficent's orders, winced at Maleficent's tone and volume as the green skinned fairy continues to rant, "Shoes or no shoes. I'm still great enough to conquer her."

Maleficent then slams her staff down as she says with a sneer, "And woe to those who try to stop me!"

Boy did the servant nearby secretly hope that Gloria andf her friends stopped her, or those mages of the North and South...Ebony blinked as she still cleaned. Maybe, one of them helped Gloria out.

...This made Ebony hide a small smile as she continued to clean.

* * *

Back with the others after they finally got TinZe unrusted. TinZe was now able to move better after a good few squirts of oil.

Stretching, the metal bird said with a satisfied sigh, "That is good."

Gloria soon pointed to Moonstone city, saying, "Lets go. We're so close."

They then started hearing voices singing. This made the four birds and two horses look around in surprise and confusion.

"Lets try to ignore that, si?" Panchito asked with a nervous glance, his friends nodding in agreement. They had to admit it was a little creepy.

They headed on their way, somewhat quickly. After all, the great Moonstone City was just a short distance away. And boy their hopes grew large with each step they took.

Oh they couldn't wait to meet the great Wizard of Fantasia.

* * *

Disclaimer~ Sory I haven't updated the story in a while guys. Was busy with some things in my life. Anyway, hope ya like it.

Gloria Gomez, Sangria, and Ebony Salazar belong to me

Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Donald Duck, and Maleficent belong to disney.


End file.
